AFS1E1 Ben 10 Returns: Part 1
Plot In a Highbreed tower, a DNAlien tells a Highbreed that Max Tennyson has been leaking information about them to the Plumbers. The Highbreed orders the DNAlien to destroy him. At a soccer game, Ben plays goalie against his bullies, JT and Cash. JT tries to score, but Ben blocks him, winning the game. Ben is the hero of the game. Afterward, he talks to a girl named Julie, who compliments his game. He leaves on his bike and rides to Grandpa Max's trailer park. He goes to the Rustbucket, but Max isn't home. A man watches him from the shadows. Inside, Ben is attacked by a DNAlien and tries to use the Omnitrix; however, he had taken it off years ago. Ben runs from the DNAlien. He then tricks it and defeats it with a fire extinguisher. He finds a message where Max tells him not to worry and that he has the Omnitrix. Ben, confused, goes home to find the Omnitrix in his closet. Ben goes to Gwen's karate studio. When she is done with practice, Ben asks her for advice, thinking that Max wants him to put on the Omnitrix again. She tells him that it's his choice. The man from before walks in and tells them to give him the Omnitrix. They run and he chases them. He removes a mask to reveal that he is an alien. He shoots at the floor as a warning. Gwen uses more powerful magic to grab the alien and hold him. Ben demands answers from the alien, who reveals that he is a Plumber. Ben mentions that Max was a Plumber and the alien, Magister Labrid, realizes who Ben is and apologizes. He offers to team up with them to find Max. Gwen releases Labrid and Ben puts on the Omnitrix. The three go to a trainyard, looking for Forever Knights who are supposed to receive a shipment of alien tech there. Two trucks and a car arrive. Kevin, now human, steps out of the car. A group of men gives Kevin a suitcase and the other group pulls out the alien tech, laser lances. Labrid confronts the men and orders them to surrender. They remove their masks to reveal DNAliens and Forever Knights. Labrid creates a wall of fire. The Knights and aliens surround the group. Ben tries to go alien, but the Omnitrix glows blue and refuses to allow him. Gwen fights the Forever Knights and aliens with energy blasts and shields, and Labrid fights as well. Ben flees, trying to work the Omnitrix. A DNAlien chases him, but he defeats it by knocking wood onto it. The DNAliens cover Gwen in slime. The Omnitrix recalibrates into a new form. Ben activates it and sees 10 new aliens. He transforms into one, Swampfire, a walking plant. Swampfire fights the DNAliens. Some of them run to their truck and try to run Swampfire over. He topples their truck with a light pole. The Knights shoot Swampfire, but it has no effect. His arm is shot off, but it reattaches. Swampfire fights the Forever Knights but is cornered by Kevin. Kevin wants revenge on Ben. He absorbs a train track, covering himself in metal. Swampfire and Kevin fight, with Swampfire getting the upper hand almost immediately. The Knights drive away. Kevin throws a box at Swampfire and it crushes him, but Swampfire sprouts behind Kevin and punches him. Kevin throws a train at Swampfire, but Swampfire uses fire to melt it, defeating Kevin. When Kevin awakes, Swampfire, Gwen, and Labrid are standing over him. Swampfire turns into Ben. Kevin gets up and sees that he is cuffed. Labrid confronts Kevin about dealing technology not allowed on Earth. Ben says that the Knights got away with the shipment and Labrid and Gwen convince Kevin to help them find the Knights. Kevin gladly agrees, as he was not paid. The four drive to the Knights' hideout in his car. Gwen jokes about Max and Ben freaks out. Kevin defends Gwen and Ben apologizes. Labrid says that Ben needs to figure out how to get things done on his own. They arrive at the Knights' castle. Gwen open the drawbridge with energy and they enter the castle. Gwen lights the way inside. Kevin tries to loot the castle, but Ben stops him. Ben accidentally knocks down a suit of armor, activating a giant mech dragon. Impact *Ben and Gwen are introduced in Alien Force *Ben puts on the Omnitrix again and it recalibrates *Ben transforms into Swampfire for the first time *The Alien Force original 10 are unlocked *The 20 aliens from Ben 10 are locked *Ben fights the Forever Knights and Kevin for the first time in Alien Force *Kevin joins the team *Magister Labrid, the Highbreed and Julie are introduced *Ben fights the DNAliens for the first time Swampfire.PNG|Swampfire|link=Swampfire Characters Characters *JT *Ben Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Max Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Sensei *Gwen Tennyson *Magister Labrid Villains *Highbreed *DNAliens *Kevin Levin *Forever Knights *Mech Dragon Aliens *Swampfire (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Alien Debuts Category:Highbreed Arc